If Looks Could Kill
by CuriousOwl3890
Summary: <html><head></head>Renesmee, having survived the Volturi, must now survive high school. She constantly has to deal with her mom's friend, Jacob, who lives with them. For some reason she cannot seem to find, he will not leave her alone. She has hated him her whole life, until one day, those feeling start to change. Can Renesmee reveal her true feelings for Jacob, or will she be forced to find someone?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey everyone. This is a story a wrote awhile ago and forgot about. I found today on my computer along with a couple of other chapters I have written for it. I decided to post it to see if anyone find it interesting and if enough people like it, I think I'll pick it back up J

I'd very much appreciate if you left me a review to know what you think; if you hate it, like it, love, I don't care, I just want to know what you guys think.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "If Looks Could Kill

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

As I walk down the halls of Seattle High, I can see the stares and hear the whispers as I pass.

"Did you see the new girl? She is so ugly. I would hate to be her." One of them says.

"Her nose is so big." Another mentions.

"Her clothes are so last season." A girl tells another, snickering.

I finally decide I had had enough. I turned around and ran for the door, crying. I can hear the laughter as I hurry through the halls, though it seems like it takes forever to get to the door. No matter how fast I run, I just can't reach it. "AHHHHHH!" I scream.

I look around me and I can see my mom and dad and aunts and uncles. "What's going on?" I ask everyone.

"You were having a bad dream. Jacob could hear you screaming in your sleep. He's the one that told us to come help you." My father tells me as I look around the room. When I find what I'm looking for, I glare at him.

Who's him, your asking? Well, him would be my Mom's best friend, Jacob Black. For some reason I don't know of, he stays here, with the rest of my family.

I don't know why, but he can't seem to leave me alone, he always needs to make sure I'm OK. If I could read his mind, I would and my dad won't tell me what his problem is either. So, I'm left wondering what he could possibly want.

As I glare at him some more the expression 'If looks could kill' comes to mind and I smile at the thought.

I look at my dad. "Is it time for school yet?" I was worried about what everyone was going to think about me, so I just wanted to get it over with already.

"Yes, and don't worry, Jacob has most of his classes with you, so if anything goes wrong, he'll be there to help." My dad tried to reassured me.

_Oh joy. Most of my classes are with Jacob. This whole school thing just gets better and better. _I thought sarcastically.

"Watch it young lady." My dad warned me before he and everyone else left.

I sighed and got up to find something to where. Aunt Alice would probably have something picked out for me to wear, but if I had to go to school, I would be wearing something I felt comfortable in.

I found a pair of skinny jeans, a dressy tank top, a hoodie, and some sneakers. Weird. That's exactly what I wanted to wear. How did she... oh, right. She can see the future.

_Dad, tell Alice I said thanks!_ I thought.

I got dressed then headed downstairs. "Morning mom. Morning Dad." I gave them both a hug and sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?" Though I did not enjoy eating human food, there were some foods I liked. Like strawberries, waffles, chocolate, and really rare meat.

"Morning honey. I made some waffles. There's some strawberries and chocolate sauce in the fridge if you want some." My mother replied. I dug in as soon as she sat the food in front of me. Worrying made me hungry, very hungry.

Once I was finished, I washed my hands and face and turned toward my family. "So, when are we leaving?" I asked them all.

It was my dad who replied. "Oh, we can leave now. Alice and Jasper will go in their car," Alice took off for what I'm guessing to be her Porsche. "me and your mother will go in the Volvo," Wait, he didn't say my name. That better not mean... "and you'll be going with Jacob." Great. Could this day get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone reading my story, even if you don't leave a review, I appreciate it.

This chapter is still kinda short; I'm posting the chapters I had written a few years ago first and then I'll move onto writing new, longer chapters.

I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you're thinking. I appreciate any kind of feedback.

* * *

><p>Jacob had offered to let me sit in the front with him but instead I just sat in the back behind so he wouldn't be staring at me, though he'd probably find a way.<p>

It was a quiet ride, though Jacob would try to make conversation with me every so often. I would always just ignore him until he shut up.

When we got to school, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I was in such a hurry that I ran into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." I had gotten that from my mom's side of the family. I held my hand out to them. When he looked up, I saw his face for the first time.

He was beautiful, not as beautiful as my family, but still. He had brown hair that was longer than Jacob's short hair. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, they were like the meadow I had found in the forest that one day.

"No, it's OK; I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Alex, by the way." He said, a little dazed. Wow, his voice was amazing.

Just then, I heard someone clear their throat behind us. Oh, right my dad. He could hear everything I was thinking.

"Um, sorry. My name's Renesmee and this is my family." I said when he stood up.

He smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Renesmee, that's a beautiful name, by the way. Are you new here?" When I nodded he continued. "Where'd you move from?"

"Me and my family just got in from Forks, Washington. It's really beautiful here though." I said smiling as I looked around the place.

Me and Alice had been here before for my birthday. She wanted to show me different places in her Porsche. We had been to LA, my mom's home in Phoenix, Miami, New York City, and some other places.

My dad hadn't been too happy when we got back but soon got over it when I told him how much fun I had had.

"Oh, I've been there before. It's beautiful over there too. Even more so knowing you were living there." He said, smiling at me.

I smile back and soon hear two low growls from behind me. I can tell they are coming from my dad and Jacob. I glare at the wall behind Alex. _Dad, can you two stop? _I thought harshly.

My dad stopped but Jacob didn't. In fact, he came up behind me and stared at Alex. My whole 'If looks could kill' statement early today, yea, I take it back. Because if it was true, Alex would be _way _dead.

"Excuse me," Jacob snarled. "but we have to go get our schedules. So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving."

"Um…. OK. I guess I'll see you around." Alex said, looking scared to death as he backed away.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll see you….. Are you kidding me?" I yelled at Jacob once Alex was out of sight.

Jacob turned his attention to me after he had gotten done glaring at Alex. "What? I didn't do anything." He said innocently.

Now it was my turn to glare. "You just scared off the only person that might even _think_ about being my friend!"

"I did no such thing." He had a horrified look on his face which just made me angrier.

"UGHHHH! I HATE YOU!" I yelled in his face then stormed off for the office. The sooner I got away from him, the better.

I walked down the halls, ignoring the looks and whispers I heard. Right now I was blowing off steam and didn't want to hear what my classmates had to say about me.

By the time I had gotten to the office, I was calm enough to talk to the lady at the front desk. "Hello. I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my class schedule." I said politely.

It took her a few seconds to recover from seeing me. My dad had told me about how this might happen so I stayed patient and waited for her to get my schedule. "Um... yea. Here." She said shuffling through some piles on her desk till she found the right paper and handed it to me.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. Have a good day." I said before turning on my heel and out the door, not waiting for a reply.

I looked over my schedule quickly before heading in the direction of my locker. I thought it was cool we each had our own locker to keep our stuff in. Its somewhere where I can keep the stuff I don't want anyone to see. Like my family.

I opened my locker and threw my stuff in. I could make it look better later. I grabbed my math textbook and a notebook though I knew I wouldn't need it for scratch paper. I could do it in my head easily.

I hoped that Jacob didn't have this class with me. I needed this time away from him. I was still mad at him for what he did earlier with Alex and it would be nice for once not to have him watching me like a hawk.


End file.
